


Shouldered

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Sometimes, things are a bit too heavy for one very special agent.





	Shouldered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #574 "need"

Abby gave hugs often, in congratulations or consolation, in celebration or sympathy, sometimes for no reason at all. She gave them freely – always with permission – and without bias. Her hugs were warm and bright, just like her personality, something that any agent at NCIS could expect, but no one ever took for granted. 

But Abby _wasn’t_ an agent, and sometimes he had to be strong for her, even when he felt like collapsing under things too heavy to carry alone.

“Thanks, boss,” said Tony, letting his weight rest on another set of shoulders for a long moment. “I needed that.”

THE END


End file.
